


Karma's a Bitch and So Am I

by Skittle_Stalker



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: All The Ships, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Other: See Story Notes, all the sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5221601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittle_Stalker/pseuds/Skittle_Stalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Which Sinbad is that douche guy who can't take a hint and Ja'far is an antisocial hermit who just wants to be left alone Or the Modern College AU you never knew you needed.</p>
<p>Sinbad stared open mouthed as the white haired man walked out of the coffee shop. He just kept going through what had just happened, he’d been turned down no worse than that he’d been rejected, horribly so. But that wasn’t even the worst part. No the worst part was that he couldn’t figure out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Means No Unless Your Sinbad Then It's a Challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> So after deciding that there is not enough Magi and in that case SinJa stuff out there I have written my own this is AU and even though it sounds cliché I promise it won’t be

The white haired male sighed as he scratched out the line he had just written. How hard could it possibly be to write a personal essay? He growled apparently really fucking hard. He tapped his pen on the table it added an odd rhythm that was out of time with the soft indie music filling up the room. 

Ja’far leaned back in the chair as he looked up from his damned essay for a moment glance around the coffee shop. It was more crowded than normal usually there were only three or four people in the place leaving many of the tables and booths unused. Today however there wasn’t an empty seat in the house. Rise and Grind was just some small little shop down a back alley, it was hard to find secluded and the coffee was strong as hell. The best place in the world for an English Lit Major with a deadline due by the end of the night. 

Except it wasn’t so empty today, Ja’far blamed it on all the coffee hipsters, he really hated them with their stupid beanies and hobo style. He took a sip of his coffee while he contemplated why in the world you would want to dress like a homeless person and enjoyed the hot bitter liquid hitting his tongue. 

He sighed again as he glanced back down at his paper full of scratch marks. He knew that by all rights this shouldn’t be so hard but Ja’far was not what one would consider a very open person, and any life changing events he could think of were not happy ones, and to very personal. He had no desire to share any of them with his professor and peers. 

He figured he could just make up an event. Maybe tell a story about a Known existent camping trip or maybe something trivial like the loss of a relative or pet. Not that Ja’far had any relatives. So as he tried to decide if he should make up the death of a fictitious family pet or talk about the loss of a fake aunt he was unaware of the figure approaching his table.

“Hey there,” Ja’far looked up from his musings to see a large tan man with gold eyes and purple hair sitting across from him “come here often?” he wondered if he could get away with dumping his hot coffee all over this asshole. Ja’far was sure he had to be an asshole, he looked the type. Wearing his fraternity shirt with a big cocky grin. Oh yes Ja’far knew this type of guy, he acted like the universe owed him something and that anyone, be they man or woman should be dying to suck his cock.

“No.” He replied flatly suppressing the urge to give the new comer third degree burns.

“Oh well you should really,” the stranger began, was he unable to take a hint.

“No,” He cut the man off, “I come here often the no is too your terrible attempts at flirting.” Ja’far clarified as haltingly as possible.

“Well I just thought maybe we could,” was he dropped on his head as a child. Ja’far growled at him.

“I’d rather go swimming in the sewers.” and with that he glared at the strange man, gathered his books, tipped his barista 5 bucks and walked out. 

Honestly the only thing Ja’far hated more in life than having his time wasted was rude dickheads who couldn’t figure out no meant no.

 

Sinbad stared open mouthed as the white haired man walked out of the coffee shop. He just kept going through what had just happened, he’d been turned down no worse than that he’d been rejected, horribly so. But that wasn’t even the worst part. No the worst part was that he couldn’t figure out why. The man didn’t allude to him bring straight. He glanced at his appearance in the window he didn’t have anything on his face.   
*Sniff* Nope he didn’t smell. So why in the seven levels off hell had that guy acted like that? He glared down at his Styrofoam cup, the purple haired man could count on one hand the number of people to turn him down and that number was one because it had just happened.

Sinbad shook his head, no there had to be reason, it couldn’t just be him. No there was no way he was the Sinbad everybody had heard of him hell he had to beat women and men off him with a stick. No he thought more firmly there was a reason and he would find out what it was.  
He stood up from the table and headed towards the barista putting on his biggest smile.

“Excuse me?” The blond haired teen whipped around seemingly a little shocked to be spoken too.

“Umm yes.” 

“I was just wondering if you knew who that guy was that just left was?” He smiled and leaned in closer causing the youth to blush. Yep still got it.

“Oh the white haired guy, yeah I know who that guy is. His names Ja’far he’s one of are regulars.” The boy smiled “why you wanna know?”

“Oh you know,” he shrugged “he was kinda interesting I was wondering you know if he had a girlfriend or boyfriend or whatever?” the boy shook his head

“I don’t think so, at least I’ve never seen him with anyone ever except Yam but there just friends,” the boy scrunched up his face in thought, “nope he’s never mentioned anyone. I really don’t think he likes people.”

“Hmmm,” well that was an interesting development. So the guy was simply against people in general, he felt a bit relieved at the fact that it wasn’t exclusive to him. It certainly helped his ego. “Well thanks anyway….”

“Oh Alibaba.”

“Well thanks for the information Alibaba, I’m Sinbad.” He smiled at the boy again before getting his things and heading to leave. 

“Oh Mr. Sinbad if you want to see Ja’far again he comes in every day at about three.” Sinbad grinned wolfishly. He had a plan, a new challenge he was going to sleep with this Ja’far guy if it killed him.


	2. Sex on a Stick Means Nothing if Your Ja'far or a Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ja'far finds out who the asshole from the coffee shop is and Yamraiha is slightly applaud in her choice of friends, except not really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cussing if that offends you you need to be reading a different fic.

Ja’far sat on Yam’s bed, flipping through a worn out paper back as the women rant about her Antimony professor.

“I know for a fact he’s just some sexiest bastard!”

“Mhmmm”

“Are you even listing to me?” She yelled at him flopping herself down aggressively next to him. He sighed saving his place and closing the book, setting it on to the desk near him and arched an eyebrow at her.

“Let me guess it’s the same thing you talk about every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Your professor hates women blah blah blah specific example from today. He’s out to get me and he’s a bastard. That about cover it?” Yam growled and threw a pillow at him. Of course everything he was saying was absolutely true and he knew she knew it. 

Professor Rowland was an asshole he had informed her of this fact before she had scheduled the class. But she had assured him that her genius would change his mind. There was no deigning that Yamraiha was in fact brilliant, the women was top of her class and was one of the smartest people Ja’far knew, but that alone wouldn’t change people’s minds. After all people at their cores were terrible and selfish, anyone telling you they weren’t wanted something from you.

“Why are you always such an asshole?” she asked exasperated. He grinned at her.

“Yamraiha have I ever once gave you the impression that I wasn’t” She laughed at that and rested her head in his lap. 

“No you haven’t and that’s why I love you” he looked down at her and chuckled slightly.

“Thank you I too hate you less than everyone else and am not quite as indifferent to your presence.” She laughed again before sighing in contentment.

“So how’s your day been?” 

“Fine” he answered before shaking his head “except, some asshole tried to hit on me and seemed impossible of taking a hint.” Yamraiha shot up at this and made a loud elated sound.

“Really! Oh my god who.” 

“Calm down women shesh. I thought we already established that he was an asshole.” Yamriha glared at him and pouted.

“Ja’far honey I love you, but you think everyone is an asshole.”

“That’s” he growled “because they are.” He didn’t understands why people didn’t seem to understand that. The world was a horrible place, fairness and justice was a myth you told children like God. Something parents told their children to make them feel better, unless you were Ja’far. He spent the earliest years of his life in a group home that smelled like piss, were no one cared if you cried and no one cared what happened. 

Ja’far learned at an early age that the world was a cold place and no one cared about you. Ja’far didn’t even know what a family was until he was twelve, and even then it had become broken far too quickly.

“Alright, well your pessimism aside who was he?”

“I don’t know?” he answered agitatedly “just some jack ass with purple fucking hair and a Delta Pie shirt.” Yamraiha suddenly made a sound like a dying whale and gripped Ja’far’s shoulder.

“Was he tan? Built like a linebacker?” Ja’far looked at her with concern. “Ja’far do you even know who that was?” she shook him.

“Stop yam and obviously not.” She grabbed him tighter.

“That’s Sinbad, you know Law major, I am sex on a stick Sinbad!” Ja’far stared at her blankly before removing her hands.

“And?”

“And? Seriously Ja’far are you even human? Are you secretly a tree? Everyone wants to sleep with him.” He shrugged.

“Apparently not me.” He picked up his novel again, signaling that he was done with the conversation. Yam just flopped back down and sighed.

“Sometimes Ja’far I worry about you.” She mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurray Chapter Two is finished. Also in case you were wondering or confused Ja'far is not Asexual but he is demisexual.


	3. Even a Whiteboard Can't Solve All of Sinbad's Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinbad makes plans and Drakon isn't amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I am surprised at how fast I’m updating, it’s partially do to the fact that I’d rather write than study for finals - so don’t get too used to it. Anyway, here’s Chapter 3.

“What in the actual hell?” Sinbad’s roommate asked as he walked into the dorm. Sinbad looked at him in question, not sure exactly what Drakon was referring to. There weren’t, granted a lot of people currently in the small space, which in and of itself was strange, because Sinbad tended to fill the small space to capacity. Especially because it was a Friday night, and by now Sinbad would be pregamming for a party. Maybe it was because there was a half-empty bottle of fireball being passed around, but no, that couldn’t be it, after all, he thought, Drakon was well aware of his drinking habits. “That.” The green haired man clarified, “What is that?” The large man pointed to his white board with a look of shock and mild horror. Oh, Sinbad thought, that.

“Just what it looks like my friend!” On said white board in question, at the top in Sin’s messy hand writing, were the words Ideas on How to Get into Hot Coffee Boy’s Pants under it was the name of said coffee guy, as well as a few brainstorming ideas. Including: Cats? by Pitsi, and his personal favorite: 80’s fall and catch routine.

“Seriously, Sinbad, what is this? How actually drunk are you guys?” He accused as he stood in the doorway, eyeing the small group of people in the dorm. He did not, the purple haired man decided, look happy.

“I am not that drunk,” he defended, “and I need a plan on how to sleep with this guy.” He explained, then fixed Drakon with a pointed look, “so, if you’re not going to be helpful, you can leave.” After all, the white board should have given away that Sinbad was taking this very seriously, and Drakon was being very counterproductive. His roommate sighed and pushed his way past Masrur to sit on his bed, before shaking his head at the golden eyed man.

“Why don’t you just do what you normally do? You know, flash a smile and flirt.” He asked, trying to be as helpful as he could muster. After all, once Sinbad got it in his mind to do something, it was impossible to stop him - and he became even more impossible to live with. So, he might as well make it as easy as possible on himself.

“I already tried that!” Sinbad told him exasperatedly, he just couldn’t figure out why Drakon wasn’t getting this, “if that had worked, do you think I would be doing this?” He gestured angrily to the whiteboard. “Honestly, Drakon. Do you think I’m doing this for fun?” He glared as he started ranting. “The guy just shot me down! He didn’t even give me a chance! He kept saying no - and for no fucking reason! I mean -”

“Wait, are you…” Drakon interrupted him and stared back at him open mouthed, before suddenly laughing hysterically “yes! Finally!”

“Shut up!” Sinbad growled, this was not fucking funny. He had half a mind to punch the green haired man if he didn’t stop laughing this minute.

“You were turned down! This is just -” the green haired man slapped his leg in excitement, “perfect! Finally, someone who sees through your bullshit and turned you the fuck down!” He looked up at the ceiling before clasping his hands together. “Thank you, God, I always knew you were real.”

“Oh, shut the fuck up!” Sinbad yelled. Yes, okay, he was finally, as Drakon put it, turned down - but he would not be for long. Of course Drakon found his failure hilarious, the asshole. He was always going on and on about how all the sleeping and fooling around was going to come back and bite him in the ass. Of course, Drakon had always made it sound like the kick in the ass would come from a disease or a jail sentence. He doubted either of them expected it to come in the form of a hot ass white haired male with, from what Alibaba had said, the social skills of a cactus. 

His roommate had tried often to talk him into trying out a monogamous relationship, but there were so many people out there he needed to sleep with - and right now, the person he really needed to sleep with was going to be at Rise and Grind at three tomorrow, that only gave Sinbad about 16 hours to devise a plan. 

“I am going to sleep with him. I just need a new game plan.” Sinbad confirmed. Drakon watched him as he stared at his white board trying to think of other ideas that would work. He looked over at Pitsi, who was now playing some game on her phone, and Masrur - wait where was he? Had he left? He sighed, why did his friends abandon him? Damn them.

“Wait, are you telling me that you are going to try again?” The green haired man asked after a few moments of silence.

“I thought this white board made it clear -” Drakon got up and grabbed Sin’s shoulder, forcing him to face him.

“Hold on, Sin, you were turned down.” He stressed the syllables as he looked at Sinbad, concern clearly written “I think that should be a clear indication that you should, I don’t know, cut your losses?” Sinbad shook him off and turned back to the board.

“Thanks for the advice.” He added curtly.

“No, I’m serious, Sin. Maybe he heard about your reputation. Maybe he doesn’t just want a fling.” Gold eyes narrowed at that, why couldn’t Drakon just help him - or shut up?

“Then I’ll change his mind.” He told Drakon, jaw set in determination.

“Or maybe” Drakon tried again, “you could, I don’t know, leave the poor guy alone or, you know, actually be sincere in wanting to be with him.” The purple haired man snorted at that and laughed a little. No, he definitely wasn’t going to just leave this Ja’far guy alone, or worse - try to actually date him. He would sleep with him, point blank, the guy was just a little prickly around the edges. Yeah, Sinbad was sure that he would come around after a few days. After all, no one could resist his charms. He was, after all, the most interesting person he knew.

“No, Drakon, my plan is full proof.” His friend sighed in defeat.

“Sure, and I’m sure this 80’s movie ‘catch the heroine’ thing is going to go over wonderfully.” Drakon mocked.

“It will, buddy.” He said, ignoring his friends tone.

“Uh huh, just don’t get crazy. I refuse to bail you out.” He finally mumbled in defeat.

“Don’t worry man,” he smiled and turned towards Drakon, wiggling his eyebrows, “I’m irresistible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you love it? Hate it? Is Sinbad a loveable asshole? I’d like to know. So, let me know.


	4. Sinbad's Been Aloud To Watch Way To Many 80's Romcoms And Ja'far Pays the Price For It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinbad puts plan 80's movie style catch the girl into action and Ja'far is ready to kill people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter Four there is again much cursing and if that offends you. Why are you still reading this? I’m just playing. Anyways enjoy.

Sinbad’s plan was going wonderfully so far. Oh sure it, had hit a few snags, the biggest being that, for some unfathomable reason, the purple haired man was finding it very difficult to convince anyone of his friends, to willingly trip and or crash into the object of his latest obsession. He had of course had tried to get Drakon to do it, as the he was the largest of all his friends, but his roommate had flat out refused.

“NO” His roommate had growled at him that morning from his bed, after Sinbad had pitched his idea to him, in all its glory.

“But I” Sinbad had begun to plead before the larger man had cut him off.

“I refuse to get out of this bed and help you commit assault against this poor guy. Just because you want in his pants. Find someone else.” So much for loyalty, Sinbad had thought begrudgingly, but no worries. He had finally talked Sharrkan into it, after explaining, that he needed to sleep with said man or he would die. Sharrkan also, unlike Masrur who had also, he might add, turned him down, thought his plan was a brilliant stroke of genius. 

So here he was, sitting in a booth wearing his best outfit a tight black long-sleeved shirt and holey jeans, watching the door to Rise and Grind, and waiting for his sexy cactus to walk in. He glanced at his phone checking the time, 3:10.

The door opened and there walked in the white haired man that he had been waiting for. Sinbad had decided that Ja’far was looking a thousand times hotter than yesterday, in a naughty bookworm kinda way, wearing a large dark green sweater and jeans with a pair of black rimmed glasses. 

He watched him head over to the counter and place his order with Alibaba. Sinbad locked eyes with Sharrkan and gave the signal. They both stood up, Sinbad made sure to place himself close enough to catch the smaller male after Sharrkan bumped him. 

He watched as Sharrkan, who might have been a bit too enthusiastic, very roughly and very purposely shoulder checked Ja’far. Who tripped and lost his balance and began to fall backwards dropping his coffee. Sinbad held out his arms to catch him. 

He was ready he had been imaging it all day. He would catch the man, who would blush in embarrassment cutely before muttering out a thank you. Sinbad of course would then flash a smile down at him and say it was his pleasure offer to buy him another cup of coffee and then.  
Crash….

Sinbad stared in front of himself blankly, before realizing what had happened his face becoming an expression of horror.

Missed….

He had missed…..

 

Ja’far was having a terrible day. For some unholy reason, his laptop decided to act as if it had been possessed by all the demons of the underworld that morning when he had logged on to check his emails. That wouldn’t have been too bad on its own. He had quickly gotten dressed and headed out to the place on Twenty Second St. were he usually went for tech support. Only the damned place happened to be closed on Saturdays, and if that hadn’t been bad enough, to top it all off, he was now on his ass in the middle of the floor, in his favorite coffee shop, his 3 dollar cup of joe lying in a puddle next to him, all because some asshole decided on purpose to shove him.

It had to be on purpose, because the guy had put way to much force behind the shoulder check for it to be anything other than an intentional act, and Ja’far knew all about assholes and violence. So when it was directed at him he knew it. He cursed under his breath and began to stand up thoroughly pissed off and slightly embarrassed that he had fallen down in front of a coffee shop full of strangers. So much so, that when a tan hand entered his view Ja’far looked at it with almost gratitude. Until, the hands owner spoke.

“Here let me.” You have got to be fucking kidding me he wanted to scream. He knew that voice, Ja’far looked up. Yep, standing in front of him was none other than that fucking asshole, Sinbad. He gritted his teeth and slapped the offered hand away, with a large amount of aggression.

“No thanks. I’d rather do it myself.” He groundout and proceeded to stand, glaring at his spilt coffee and Sinbad with defiance. Well at least there was no reason for him to stay here in the purpled jackass’s presence now that his coffee was gone. That was the only plus about this whole shitty situation.

He went to pick up his bag, he was ready to simply go home, open a novel and not leave till Monday. But no, Sinbad grabbed it just before he could and offered it to him all while wearing that infuriating smile. He narrowed his eyes, 

“What part of I’d rather do it myself, do you not understand?!” He hissed out before snatching his bag back with more force than necessary, and hoping that the man would die of some horrible flesh eating disease. 

“I was just trying to be helpful.” He answered still smiling that damn smile. Ja’far expected that smile made all the women and men swoon, but he unlike most of the other lemmings could see through his nice guy bullshit. Ja’far snorted at him in disdain.

“I’m sure. You just were being a good guy right? You don’t have any ulterior motives.” He continued mockingly, “You were just going to hand me my bag right? You weren’t then going to attempt your horrible idea of flirting right? Or offer to buy me another cup of coffee to try to win me over right?” he watched the Golden eye man deflate. “Right that’s what I thought. Well as I already made perfectly clear the other day, I would rather fuck a polar bear at least they’d be intelligent company.” And with that he turned around preparing to leave only to see the guy who shoulder checked him, staring at them intently. 

“Oh and you,” he pointed to his assaulter, “If you ever purposely knock into me again.” His tone dropped menacingly “I will personally castrate you.” 

He left then slamming the door behind him, because fuck them and fuck this. There was just know helping, it apparently this just wasn’t his day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Sinbad is not only an asshole but also an idiot, who is gonna have to step up his game if he wants in those pants and Ja’far is not having anyone’s bullshit especially Sins, he is all about the nope. Do you like the way the stories going? Any wacky ideas for Sinbad’s operation sleep with Ja’far? Let me know, review or comment. Hell just say hi. I’m a lonely Cactus.


	5. Drakon Offers Sinbad Help and Ja'far Might Not Be As Prickly As He Apears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinbad might need some help and Ja'far might actually not be an angry cactus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s Chapter 5 my lovelies. I hope you enjoy again there will be a lot of bad language and Sinbad being a lovable asshole so yeah. Enjoy.

Sinbad slammed the door to his dorm closed before flopping down aggressively on top of Dracon’s bed. His roommate stared up from his laptop with mild interest, and a bit of annoyance at his bed jostling with Sinbad’s exaggerated flailing. Sinbad let out a sound of frustration.

“I’m guessing it didn’t go well?” He asked, closing his computer with a sigh of defeat.  
“Oh, you could say that.” He mumbled sarcastically, “I was only told that bestiality was a preferable alternative to my presence, and Sharrkan almost pissed himself. He was so scared that he is refusing to help anymore.” Drakon chuckled lightly. The purpled haired man glared at him, 

“It’s not funny!”

“It kind of is.” Drakon defended, “I mean all of that just because you caught him after he was pushed. That seems like a pretty extreme response.”

“I didn’t catch him…” Sinbad murmured quietly.

“What?” Drakon asked.

“I didn’t catch him.”

“You what? Sinbad, what the hell!” The larger male exclaimed.

“Look, it was an accident. Sharrkan hit him a little too hard and I was distracted and he hit the floor.” 

“Sinbad, oh my god!” Drakon yelled, “Is he okay?”

“Calm down,” Sinbad put his hands up in defense, “he was fine. Fine enough to tell me basically to fuck off when I offered to help him.”

“Sinbad, you knocked him over.” Drakon exclaimed.

“To be fair,” he clarified, “Sharrkan knocked him over.”

“So are you ready now?” The green haired man asked intently.

“Ready to what?” He raised an eyebrow at his friend.

“Give up.” Drakon clarified with an intense look.

“Hell no!” Sinbad yelled, “I just need a better plan.” Drakon grabbed his shoulder and stared at him intently.

“Look, Sinbad you’re smart. You’re a law student, you’re on track to being amazing.” Drakon shook his head, “are you willing to fuck that up? Sin, you’ve already orchestrated this man’s assault. That’s illegal, you know that. What if this guy gets you arrested for stalking or harassment.” Drakon smiled sadly. “I know it hurt your pride, but you can’t afford a record, if you want to be a politician. You don’t have a rich family to bail you out.” Sinbad forced a smile.

“Thanks, but I can handle it.” Drakon opened his mouth to protest, but he was cut off. “Really it will be fine, I can do this without anyone getting hurt, I promise.” Drakon smiled a little.

“Okay. If you’re sure.” He then stood up and went to Sins whiteboard of power. “Well, we might as well come up with a better plan.” Sinbad’s eyes widened.

“We?”

“Yes, you idiot. I might as well help so you don’t go to prison.” Drakon picked up a marker, “okay, so ideas…”

\----Line Break---------------

“And, he pushed me! I have never met this asshole in my life or another life, I can sense this, and he fucking shoulder checks me, and I land flat on my ass, with none other than Sin-fucking-bad, lord of the douche bags, standing right in front of me!”

“Mhmm.” Yam mumbled as she watched Ja’far rant. It was actually pretty funny, seeing her usual stoic friend so worked up, and over another person nonetheless.

“And, he tried to flirt with me again! Even though I’ve made it goddamn fucking clear that I want nothing to do with him! I mean is he stalking me? This is just so fan-fucking-tastic, I have a goddamn Casanova wannabe, man-whore stalking me! I wouldn’t want a fucking lecher anywhere near me!” Yam began laughing at him. Ja’far’s dark grey eyes narrowed and he shot her a glare that would make most men pee their pants, but Yam didn’t seem to notice or care.

“Look, I’m not laughing at you, it’s just,” she smiled brightly at him trying to control her giggles, “You’re so worked up; and over Sinbad, a man you claim to hate, nonetheless.”

“I’m not claiming to hate him Yamraiha. I do hate him.” He shot back.

“The lady doth protest too much, methinks.” She teased, Ja’far scowled at her. “Oh, come on,” she giggled, “I’ve seen how you treat people you actually hate, you don’t say anything, and then silently fuck their shit up.”

“Really, name one per-”

“Koubun Ka.” He stared open mouthed at her. He hated how well she knew him sometimes, it was actually pretty terrifying. “Get real” she exclaimed. “I think you kinda like the fact he’s still trying.” She smiled at him knowingly. “Admit it, deep down you secretly like the fact that you didn’t scare him off.” 

He stared at her with a grimace, so maybe he didn’t hate the asshole as much as he let on. But he didn’t like him, certainly not. He was such a pompous ass, and Ja’far couldn’t stand people like that. So, he might have a begrudgingly small amount of respect for the purple menace, because he didn’t just run away like some weakling, but even still.

“I won’t be just some easy fuck.” He snarled, “Not for him. Not for anybody.”

“You know I’m not asking that.” She touched his arm gently, “but you spend all your time alone, maybe, just maybe, you could give him a chance.” He scoffed at her. She ignored him. “Or maybe become friends, I’m not saying you have to marry the guy, but Ja’far,” she stared at him intensely “you need more people in your life than just me and your foster family that you keep trying to distance yourself from.”

Ja’far opened his mouth to protest but she hugged him. He stiffened, Ja’far truly hated contact of any kind, but he accepted it.

“I’m just worried about you.”

“I know,” he sighed before pulling out of her embrace, “but I can take care of myself. Besides I don’t need someone like him in my life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go. Review or Reply. This was just a simple short going through the motions of random character development. So Ja’far might not hate Sinbad as much as he lets on, but Sinbad’s still not gonna have it easy. Good thing Sin has Drakon’s help now. Wanna see the next wacky idea stay tuned and review.


	6. Cats? A Terrible Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinbad uses operation Cats? Ja'far is an unamused cactus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Dears here’s Chapter 6. Sorry it took so long if your following my others stuff it’ll be posted soon. Warning is language of the adult variety.

That morning had started out as a strange one for Ja’far. It started out with all the university classes that day being canceled until further notice, due to a freak power outage. His roommate had informed him of this early that morning by screaming.

“Fuck yes. No geography test for me- ha ha- take that Afghanistan. “cue more cussing and maniacal laughter, which was an odd way to wake up but the lack of classes was also kind of nice so he couldn’t complain too much about Judar’s methods. Especially when said very hyperactive and aggressive roommate decided to leave early that day to go annoy some poor soul who worked in the library. Ja’far actually felt kinda sorry for them, whoever they were, but he had managed finish two new novels and finish his last three essays. He was quite enjoying the solitary. 

So yes he was having a wonderful day full of peace and fictional characters, and the French revolution before Yam had burst into his room.

“I would just for the record like to state that this is in fact a boy dorm. And as such would like to know how the hell you keep getting into said dorm.” He asked dryly without looking up from his book.

“One I’m well aware it’s a boy’s dorm I mean have you smelt this place-ewww. And Two because I-am-a fucking wizard.” 

“mhmm.” he mumbled skeptically before turning the page. They stayed like that for about ten minutes, him reading and her standing there, a new record before she sighed in exasperation. 

“Come on is this really how you want to spend a free day, doing this.” She gestured towards him and eyes his book disgruntledly.

“Yes I in fact really enjoy doing “he copied her gesture “this.” And moved the book closer to him, offended on the behalves of all the novels out there. Yam flopped down next to him and huffed.

“Alright asshole, but I wanna do something. I unlike you cannot live solely on my rage against the world and books.” Ja’far sighed, closed his book and raised his eyebrow in an unamused fashion before looking over at his best friend who was hanging at that moment from his dorm bed upside down, her long hair lightly touching the floor. He smiled at her despite himself, the familiar feeling of affection going through him. Despite his lack of showing and overall lack of emotions in general he really did enjoy Yam’s company. Even if she constantly tried to push him into social interactions.

“Alright let’s go. What do you wanna do?” Yamraiha looked at the clock then smiled in a way that was positively evil. 

Yamraiha had decided much to Ja’far’s chagrin and her utmost amusement to go with him to The Rise and Grind right around three o’clock. She had to all but drag the taller male inside and forced him into a booth.

“Ja’far, come on this can’t be as bad as your making it out to be.” She laughed as she took a sip of her macchiato and glanced around the room, “I mean he’s not even here.” Ja’far glared at her over his own cup of coffee huffed, she was obviously not taking his discomfort and hate of his stalker seriously. 

Though Ja’far wasn’t sure if two run-ins that he supposed could be explained in court as coincidences counted as stalking. But the white haired man was pretty sure they were in fact planned occurrences, after all Rise and Grinds Coffee wasn’t that good and most self-indulgent assholes went to Starbucks anyhow. 

“Well maybe I managed to finally disinterest him. Or maybe he’s just waiting for me to get randomly assaulted again.” He grumbled before leaning back in the booth not bothering to even look around and give his blue haired companion the satisfaction. Yam laughed again flipping her brightly colored hair out of her face.

“Aww is someone feeling rejected?” She questioned playfully. She was rewarded with her best friend choking on his own spit. He stared at her in horror. God she had thought He was so easy. Her poor oblivious cactus.

“No. what the fuck. Why would you even say that…?” Ja’far stopped midway through and stared at the door with a look of exasperation and annoyance before turning towards his friend and giving her a very pointed look. 

Because, standing right there in the door way of the shop was none other than Ja’far’s own stalker, yes three times counted, in all his purple haired douche bag glory. Yam however didn’t seem to sympathy’s with him at all in fact she looked all too pleased.

Ja’far studied Sinbad he looked well odd. He was clutching his large jacket tightly closed, he was taking small almost robotic steps and every now in then he would wince slightly in pin. He threw his friend a puzzled look but she seemed to be too busy trying to control her laughter to notice the larger male’s strange behavior. Ja’far simply took another sip of coffee and steeled himself for another terrible confrontation with the other male.

\---break----

Sinbad needed to remember that Pitsi should never be allowed to come up with seduction advice, ever. And that Drakon was a fucking troll. Never trust Drakon was now at the top of his personal things to live by right above no more tequila Tuesdays and under license check. 

He was having a horrible day, all because he had decided to go with operation Cats?. Oh yes the horrible plan. First off finding a kitten in this city was apparently a lot harder than it looked. He had gone to the pets store first but they wanted a 100 dollars for one cat. No thank you. Sinbad didn’t need to spend a hundred dollars on a seduction plan quite yet. Then he had tried the local pound aka puppy prison, but the lady had said she needed to do a bunch of checks and what not before he could adopt. So no to that plan. He was just about to give up, but luckily one of his frat brothers, sister’s friend’s cat had given birth a month ago. So he could check finding the actual cat off the list. 

What Mathias had decided not to mention was that the kitten was in fact Satan’s incarnate let lose upon the world. Mathias had brought him the kitten in a carrier and smiled sweetly saying that it was the only one that hadn’t found a home before booking it out of there as fast as possible. That probably should have tipped Sinbad off.

“Well” Drakon muttered, “Let’s take a look at the little guy.” His roommate reached for the carrier along and a small black hair ball had walked out. Sinbad had to admit that thing was cute it had big eyes and little paws. Drakon had squealed in a very unmanly fashion, his roommate was a big cat person, and had reached out slowly to pet it. Only the mini Manson wasn’t to having any of that, because the damn thing jump six feet in the air and attack the offending hand with as much malice and aggression as Pitsi playing Mario cart. Drakon dropped the damn thing and wished Sinbad well with his plan.

And now he had the damn thing in his jacket, where it was having the time of its little evil life scratching and biting him. He was forced to hide it since he knew that the rise and grind was not gonna enjoy kitty Caligula on their property, and whenever he so much as blinked the feline would scratch him to its little black hearts content. So here he was in rise and grind, with a demonic cat in his jacket walking like some kinda robot while the few scattered patrons and the object of his quest, Ja’far, looked at him like he was on crack.

This had better fucking work he thought angrily. And he sat down right next to Ja’far. The white haired male leveled a glare at him.

“Excuse me can I help you.” The grey eyed man bite out not even hiding his anger, Ja’far’s friend was looking at the two of them hand covering her mouth apparently trying to stop herself from laughing. Perfect he thought bitterly. 

He opened his mouth to speak the plan was to make a cat pun and then unveil the kitten in hopes of getting a smile or if he was extremely lucky a laugh but instead of feline humor a very, and he would claim it was until the day he died, manly screech came out as kitty Khan bit him.

“Fucking hell, screw this.” he yelled before opening his jacket and dumping the terrifying ball of fluff from his chest and into his lap. He herd an intake of breath from his right. He looked over to see Ja’far staring in disbelief at the small feline now in his lap.

“Is that a Kitten?” Then his friend began to laugh loudly while he locked eyes with Ja’far. Well that was the friendliest he’d ever spoken even if it was asked in complete shock. Aww what the hell he’d gone through all this trouble.

“It is. I am not kitten you right meow.” that only resulted in the grey eyed males eyes to widen and the blue haired woman across them from making a strangled noise before gasping out in-between laughs. 

“You’re kidding me oh my god. This is just too good” Then Hannibal the Kittybal decided to scratch him. Sinbad growled but then the kitten was snatched away from him by the smaller male next to him. Ja’far began to coo gently and pet the angry little hair ball. Sinbad took a moment to stare at him he had long pale fingers and his hands looked artistic like they should be used to make music or paint canvases, And his face he was smiling down at the kitten with such a soft look, he looked so beautiful in that moment. He was suddenly very jealous that this angry little feline got that look and all he’d managed to get had been cold glares and blank expressions.

“Did that idiot hurt you aww poor thing.” Sinbad tried to not look offended when the cat began purring like a lawn mower. 

Ja’far continued petting the small black kitten as if he had completely forgotten Sinbad was there or that he had been the one to magically produce it from his jacket. He was actually quite sure he had forgotten, because Sinbad was sure he would not be caught baby talking to the little creature in front of him.

“So why the Fuck do you have a kitten.” He bit out at Sinbad and just like that the softness was gone. The Larger man suddenly went from smiling to looking dejected. He thought it was actually kind of a shame that Ja’far but up such a high wall. He was hot, don’t get him wrong, in that weird aloof kinda way, but in that moment he had been mesmerizing.

“Um my friend couldn’t find a home for him….”

“So you just put it in your jacket.” he growled, “what the actual fuck are you really that stupid.” He opened his mouth to answer but was cut off, “actually don’t answer that.” Then Ja’far pushed him out of the booth motioned for his friend. “Come on Yam,” and headed to the door.

“Wait,” Sinbad yelled getting over his shock, “That’s mine.” Ja’far laughed mockingly.

“Not anymore the cat deserves to be cared for by someone with an actual brain and not a walking dildo.” Then he was gone.

And Sinbad was left alone with everyone in the coffee shop staring at him. But he counted today as a slight victory. That last statement hadn’t been nearly as biting as before and he had finally seen Ja’far show an emotion that wasn’t anger.

“You brought a cat in here? “Asked Alibaba in mild shock, “man I’m so gonna lose my job.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So love it, Hate it? Let me know. Also sorry about any mistakes my beta is my roommate but were on break so I can’t get my stuff to her. Also to you my roomy did you see my allusion to your own fic wink wink nudge nudge.


	7. Ja'far is Convinced Yamriha is Actually a Really Terrible Friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where in Yam convinces Ja'far to leave his cactus habitat and go to a party or Ja'far lives in a perpetual state of amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty. Warnings so much swearing. Did I curse this much before? Oh well, too bad if it offends you sorry. Only not. Really if it bothered you why have you read this far come on people.

Ja’far sat in his dorm softly petting his new kitten, now named Achilles, who was happily purring and needing his comforter as he finished the last paragraph on his first fictional piece for his writing class. He hit the send button and then opened the page to the classed share page.

 

It had been a good week. He had gotten everything he needed to finished and he hadn’t seen that golden eyed horn dog in a good while. Well that was mostly due to him as Ja’far had all but refused to go to the Rise and Grind. After all why would he purposely go to hang out where his stalker was known to show up?

 

And yes, despite his best friend’s disbelief, three times and one randomly produced kitten did in fact constitute stalking, as far as he was concerned. Never the mind the fact that Ja’far might have been feeling a little more stressed lately but he chalked that up to his work load. It had nothing to do that despite how mad the purpled haired man made him his presence was….humorous, yeah that was the word Ja’far thought, as well as annoying. 

 

He looked back over the piece he was supposed to be peer reviewing for his class trying to get his thoughts away from him. The longer he read the worse the piece got. He grumbled under his breath. It wasn’t that the piece was bad per say it was just… Just so…

 

“Ughhhh, this shit just doesn’t even sound right. How the fuck does she keep that razorblade in her god damn mouth without cutting it the fuck up, or swallowing it while she’s supposed to have been knocked unconscious. It doesn’t even sound believable.” He yelled out. Yam and Judar looked at him. 

 

“Well it is supposed to be a fictional piece right? Freckles?” Judar drawled out. Ja’far’s eyes narrowed and he felt the acute prickling’s of rage.

 

“Yes dumb ass but it’s supposed to be realistic fiction, and I thought I told you the next time you called me that ridiculous fucking name you would be drinking from a god damn straw. Permanently.” The white male growled out, Achilles jumped off the bed at his sudden movement as Ja’far swung his legs over the bed and stood up quickly.

 

“Alrighty then.” Yam yelled moving from her spot on the floor to stand between them, “I think we’ve all been working a little too long.” She said quickly moving her hands up in down in what was meant to be a calming gesture. “Let’s leave it till tomorrow and go do something. Alright, what do you say Ja’far?” He looked at her and sighed letting the tension seep out and flopped back down on the bed. 

 

“Sure but it’s like 1 in the morning, what do you even plan on doing.” He asked and then he watched Yam began thinking scrunching up her nose slightly before her face morphed into what had to be the most mischievous grin on the planet. 

 

“Well Delta Pie is having a party tonight…” she continued her grin widening to comical proportions “and it would be so fun if we-“

 

“No” he said shaking his head causing his bands to fall in his face. “I know what you’re trying to do and it’s not going to work.” He added for good measure.

 

“But come on Ja’far you haven’t seen him in like a month.” Yam began, before he cut him off.

 

“It’s been a week don’t exaggerate.” 

 

“yeah well that’s only because you’ve done nothing but go to class and here, I mean you even stopped going to the coffee shop.” Judar added helpfully. Ja’far glared at him he knew the black haired male was only adding his two since in to stir the shit pot. Which happened to be his favorite activity aside from pestering that poor library worker, who Ja’far was sure had to be a saint or at least have the patience of one as he had yet to kill, maim, or castrate the annoying red eyed male. 

 

“That’s because I don’t want to see him.” He started, even if he admitted to himself that that wasn’t a hundred percent accurate. But fuck it he didn’t care if Sinbad didn’t actually inspire the feelings of hate, he was still annoying. Besides he knew what these parties were like lots of sex and lots of alcohol. Neither of which sounded very appealing to the gray eyed male. He’d rather just curl up with his new kitten and a book. 

 

“I mean for fuck sake.” Ja’far continued. “He brought a god damn cat into a shop in order to make a very bad cat pun.” He took a breath, “I mean who even does that. Other than being a hypersexualized stalker I think he might actually be deranged.” Yam huffed at him.

 

“A cat that you kept and is now living in your dorm.” Judar muttered again. He looked at his blue haired friend pleadingly.

 

“Yam...”

 

“And I’ve noticed that when you see anyone with the delta pie colors you look around.” She added not even caring that he was not enjoying this little chat.

 

“Yam-“she cut him off.

 

“With a look of almost can I say it excitement.”

 

“You’re just... I do not...I just...” he stared down at her in disbelief and at a loss for words. So maybe he was looking for that stupid purpled haired monstrosity whenever he saw those stupid fraternity shirts, but it wasn’t because he liked him or anything. No. He just well…he just was interested to see what crazy idea he’d come up with next in his awful attempts to woe him. Yes, that was it. Ja’far just wanted to see what insanely funny thing Sinbad would try to pull off next. After all he was begrudgingly a little funny. 

 

Ja’far stopped eyes widening. No oh no no no he thought he did not just think he was funny. No he couldn’t. he wasn’t there was no way but oh-

 

“Damn it” he groaned. He saw Yam and Judar smirk in victory.

 

“See I told you.” He sighed and grabbed his jacket in defeat. Fine if this is what it took to get them to stop there little gossip circle on his love life, then he would just suffer through it. After all it wasn’t going to be the worst experience he had ever faced.

 

“Alright let’s get one thing straight.” He glanced at the two of them pointedly. “I do not like him. Okay. I don’t want him in any sexual way or manner.” He glared pointedly at Yam. “I may however begrudgingly find him amusing. In the same way a small child finds a man being hit in the face with a fish amusing. Sinbad being the said man.” He sighed, “And I may allow myself to entertain the idea that we could perhaps be friends.” He heard Yam squeal excitedly. “If.” He paused letting the weight of it hang there.   
“He stops his horrible macho man flirting shit.” He at them “okay?” Yam jumped up excitedly and practically dislocated his arm pulling him through the door. 

 

“Yes” she yelled. “Another friend,” she muttered excitedly, “you’re gonna have another friend.” She mocked sniffed “my little tree is growing up so fast. Soon you’ll have two friends. Can you believe it two, it’s a record?” 

 

“Hey! And what the fuck am I chopped liver?” Judar asked

 

“The annoyance on which the pain in my ass is built upon.” Ja’far shot back while Yam laughed happily. Dragging her tree along the way. “And you Yam are the reason I am reconsidering my decision to not be a hermit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit alright this took me so long to get out but I did it. I had such bad writers block but here it is. Next chapter we’ll see what Sinbad’s up too. And a party with Sinbad, a drunk Sinbad. Are you ready for this? As always thanks for reading. Ja’far is my angry cactus spirit animal so please review I live for it. Thanks till next time.


End file.
